Doomed From The Start
by murloc rampage
Summary: In a world where pokemon and humans don't mix. One male and a female Gardevoir fall in love... only to end in a tragedy. Takes place before human civilization was entirely established. When love is real, it always tries to find a way. ...Unfortunately, others also try to find a way to ruin true love.
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1 Meeting

(This is more of an experiment. A while back a reader requested this but I never got around to writing it. Now, I think it's the perfect time to write it. I wanted to make a tragedy with short chapters but captures a sad/happy feeling in my readers. I hope this experiment goes well. As always, I love reviews, follows and favorites. Also, I wonder if anyone will figure out what this story is a pokemon interpretation of. I reveal it at the end of the story.)

"Michael's Point Of View}

...I remember that day... It was warm and I was out searching for food... Instead, I was found by a pack of Houndoom and chased off a cliff. I didn't mean to travel into pokemon territory but I just happened to. Below the cliff was a forest leading farther into pokemon territory. The trees helped stop my fall from being certain death. However, it wasn't a soft landing. When I woke up, I was met with a room at peace. Taillow were chirping as the wind gently made the leaves and branches move.

"...Ugh... Ugh!" I woke up to the pain as I wiggled my legs.

A beautiful voice rang in my ears, "You're awake at last?"

"Ugh..." I tried moving my legs more, wiggling it harder.

A Gardevoir stood over, trying to get me to lay still, "Hey, Hey! You shouldn't try to move yet."

I looked at the Gardevoir in confusion, "Where... am I? Is this a pokemon home? Ugh..."

The Gardevoir stroked my head, "This is my home. I found you at the base of the cliff. Your legs were broken but I did what I could."

I looked at her, "Why did you help me? I'm a human. Don't I... repulse you? My kind has killed hundreds of pokemon."

She smiled again, her smile was as sweet as an Angel's, "Why would that matter? No one with a heart could possible ignore someone in need."

Her home was a small hut made of sticks and hardened mud, "If they had a small heart, they would. You... have a big heart."

She went over to a bucket of water and soaked a piece of cloth, "Thank you. What's your name?"

She walked over to me and began wiping some on my wounds on my forehead, "Michael. Yours?"

She smiled again as she continued cleaning me up, "Angel."

"Angel? What a pretty name. Not very original though. hah ha."

She frowned, making me instantly sad as well, "Don't say something so mean. I did save you."

"Yes... you did. Thank you Angel. I'm indebted to you."

Angel placed the cloth on the floor, "You're not indebted. I did it out of the kindness in my heart."

"How will I get home?"

She smiled again, making me feel happier, "Easy, I'll take you there."

"You'd do that for me? A complete stranger..?"

A feeling of safety rose up in my chest, "Of course. You were attacked before I found you. Unless you find jumping off cliffs to be a thrill."

I couldn't help but chuckle from her joke, "Not unless they all end with me waking up in a kind stranger's house."

She smiled sincerely at me but couldn't say anything before a Male Gardevoir barged into the hut, "Angel! I heard you found a dirty human!"

Angel stood in front of her father, almost like she was keeping him from me, "I did father. I'm nursing him back to health! He'll be ready to leave tomorrow!"

"He'll be ready to leave TONIGHT! Worthless garbage like him will only continue to bring us down. He's lucky I'm in such a cheery mood or I'd kill him myself!"

"I'll do my best father." Angel, bowed respectfully as her father turned to leave.

After he left, she hung her head as she came back to wipe my wounds, "Angel... I'm sorry for causing you so much trouble."

She scratched an eye, "It's okay. I'll just speed up the healing process. You'll be able to walk by sunset."

"I'll walk back on my own. I don't wa-"

"No. I promised myself that I'll take you back home. I never go back on my promises."

"..." I turned my head to hide my face.

"Michael? Are you okay?"

"..." I stayed silent the entire time... This Gardevoir... she's a wonderful person...

When the sun began to set, I was finally able to stand. I began to leave with Angel but her father grabbed her hand. She looked at him and stopped instantly. I glanced back at her and the rest of her kind. I didn't want to cause her any more trouble... so I ran. I ran into the forest and didn't stop until I finally found my village 7 hours later. When I did... I was punished for my absence and lies. Lies that I told to hide the truth.

(Each chapter will most likely be less than 1000 words. That makes it easier to edit... in theory but I'm not a perfectionist. It's not in my nature.)


	2. Ch 2 Secret Meeting

Ch. 2 Secret Meeting

{Michael's Point Of View}

A few days after returning home, Angel found me in the forest again. I tried my best to ignore her, thinking it might have been a fluke but she intercepted my path.

"Michael."

I couldn't meet her eye, "Angel..."

"Are you... not happy to see me?"

"I don't want to cause you any more trouble. You saved my life. I shouldn't continue to be a burden to you."

Her hand gently cupped my cheek, "You're not a burden to me. I want to see you. Even if we haven't known each other for long, you're an important friend."

I couldn't understand why but her words made me smile, "I am?"

"Yeah. Could you meet with me on the cliff tomorrow? The one you fell off?"

I decided to joke with her, "Are you planning on injuring me?"

She eagerly joined in, "Well, that's one way to spend time with you, so maybe."

"Then it's settled. I'll meet you there at sunset."

Angel smiled and walked towards a few trees, "I'll be waiting."

I watched her leave before looking for food. As a scavenger, food gathering should be my top priority... instead... I found a new top priority.

When tomorrow came, I eagerly walked to the cliff. I half expected Houndoom to attack me but they didn't. The sun was beginning to set and Angel was no where to be seen. Discouraged, I was about to leave until I heard some bushes shaking. Angel went through them and approached me with her sweet smile.

I shuffled nervously, "You're late. Did something happen?"

Angel looked aside nervously, "Yes. My father caught me leaving so I had to make up an excuse. It wasn't easy to lose him after I noticed he was following me."

I looked aside nervously as well, "I thought you weren't going to come. I got scared that I'd have to jump off this cliff again."

Angel smiled at me and walked over to the cliff before sitting on it, "I'd rather enjoy the scenery than jump off the cliff."

"Angel... do you mind if I sit next to you?"

"Of course not. I wanted to have a conversation with you. My father interrupted us before so I want to learn more about you."

I looked at my dangling feet sadly, "There isn't much to tell Angel. I'm just... human. I wear a tanned tattered shirt with torn blue pants. That's it."

"I don't believe that. I think you're unique."

"You do?"

"Of course. If you have nothing to say then let's enjoy the sunset together."

"Why enjoy it with me?"

"Because you're my friend and I want to. Is that so wrong?"

"No... I wanted to see you too Angel."

Angel wrapped an arm around my shoulders, "No matter what my father says, I'll always think highly of you Michael."

"..." I laid my head against her left shoulder as we began to watch the sunset together.

Little did I know... that was secretly our first date. If I had known, I'd have imprinted the memory on my brain forever. While watching the sunset, I could feel a pair of eyes watching us. I wanted to look behind me and see who it belonged to but I didn't. A hint of hatred and malice radiated so strongly that I forced myself to get caught up in Angel's embrace. When we finished watching the sunset, the eyes were gone.

Angel looked sad as she held one of my hands, "I have to go back to my village."

"Me too. We could... meet here again if you want." I blushed.

She smiled again, making my heart flutter, "I'd love to. How about three days from now?"

"Sure. It's a date. Bye." I waved as we parted ways.

I went back to my village in high spirits... only to find someone waiting for me. After that, my life was threatened after being assaulted. The attacker branded a hateful mark on my left arm to remind me of my place. He burned the word 'trash' into my skin with Will-o-Wisp. For the next few days... the burn never stopped hurting...


	3. Ch 3 We Must Part Ways

Ch. 3 We Must Part Ways

{Michael's Point Of View}

Angel's father was waiting for me after our first date. He was disgusted by the fact that his daughter and I just sat together. He stated that our affection is a blight of his kind.

He grabbed me by my throat, "You are trash! Filthy! Disgusting! Human trash! You will leave my daughter be or so help me, you hope even be ABLE TO REGRET IT!"

I held onto his wrists, pleading for him to stop, "I get it! I understand! I'll stop seeing your daughter! I will!" I started crying.

He stopped choking me and allowed me to drop onto my feet, "Just so we know where we stand." he made a couple of blue flames appear on his hand.

I looked at him in fear, "What are you doing with that?"

"What I must to teach you a lesson on what you are. Give me your left arm." he demanded.

"What are you goi-"

"GIVE ME YOUR RIGHT ARM!" he screamed.

Hesitantly, I held out my left arm, "Please don't huRT ME!"

He started burning the word trash into my very flesh, "Now you'll be marked with what you are. Stay away or else." he repeated before punching me across my face.

I did my best to look up as I watched him disappear into the forest, "Whatever you say..." I whispered before curling up into a ball and crying myself to sleep.

Nine days have passed since I last seen Angel. I've done everything I've could to avoid her. I was terrified of her father. He was a controlling psychopath. How could I not be afraid? I tried burying my love for Angel but it was getting harder and harder. Until... today...

"Michael?" Angel asked, trying to stop me from leaving her alone.

'I have to ignore her! If I don't I'll...' I thought to myself.

I tried to run but felt my left arm get grabbed, "Michael!"

I turned to look at Angel, "Let go of me!" I demanded.

Despite my demand, Angel still held on, "Why? Why have you been avoiding me?"

"Ow... Ow! Let go of me!" I yelled before freeing myself and falling to my knees.

I tried hiding my face because I was crying, "Huh? You're crying! Why? What happened!?"

I tried to wipe my tears, "It's nothing... Don't worry about it... Just forget it..."

Angel noticed the burn on my left arm, "Oh no... what did my father do!?"

I flinched from her demand, "I'm... just a worthless male human. No matter how much I secretly love you... it doesn't matter."

Angel was dumbfounded that I said how I felt, "Michael... I..."

"This is good-bye, Angel. There's no other choice. This is our fate. We could never truly have been together. I'm sorry for wasting your time. I'm sorry for causing you trouble. I... I'm so sorry!" I screamed before running away from her.

Running away from her like this... it felt utterly horrible. The time we spent together was short but... I've grown to love her. Her gentle kindness drew me to her and I just couldn't stop how I felt. After that day, Angel refused to give up. She persisted by making us meet in the forest. She would proclaim her love constantly but I would reject her. I knew all too well that her father is eagerly awaiting a chance to harm me. However... one day I broke down... because she loved me too much...


	4. Ch 4 We'll Run away

Ch. 4 We'll Run Away

{Michael's Point Of View}

The burn on my arm still hasn't healed. If I'm honest... I'm starting to think it's got worse. The word trash was gone but it was replaced with an expanding black gash on my arm. It started hurting to the point I couldn't sleep unless I soaked myself in water. Angel's father, who I found out is named Archimad, remained in my thoughts. Every waking day, I worry that he'll come to kill me. Every time I saw Angel, my affection for her blinded me. I knew... I knew that our love wasn't going to be accepted. My tribe was already suspicious of me but it only got worse. I went to the cliff in order to wait for Angel. I knew she was going to come but only slightly late. When she arrived, her smile put my thoughts to rest. She held her hands behind her, trying to hide something from me.

"Angel? What are you hiding?" I asked.

"A birthday gift. You said it was today right?"

I scratched the back of my neck, "Yeah, but you didn't have to get me a present."

"Yes I did. A present from a loved one always holds more meaning. Here."

She finally put her hands forward to present a perfectly knitted black scarf. I hesitantly held out my hands to touch the beautiful scarf. She placed it in my hands and I felt a bump in it. My arm started to burn more, so I almost dropped her gift.

Angel held my hands, "Open the scarf."

I did as she asked and it revealed a berry, "A berry?"

"Yes. That's a Rawst Berry. It can cure any burn if you eat it. I... I spent the last week looking for it and the wool to knit that for you. Do you like it?"

"..." I ate the berry and started tearing up.

"Michael?"

"Angel I..." I started crying into the scarf, "We can't do this! If we do I'll only end up dying! If that happens, you'll end up alone. I don't want that. No one could accept us together. I'm a human. You're a pokemon. I'm serious. This is goodbye."

Before she could answer, I tried to run but she used her powers to stop me. I looked at her, to see she was crying as well. She pulled me into a hug and kissed me with all her might. I tried to fight it but gave up, kissing her willingly.

"Michael... Marry me!" Angel declared.

"What... What are you thinking? There's no possible way... no one would accept it!"

"If we can't be happy here then we'll run away and find a place where we'll be accepted."

"But won't your father try to harm you as well? I can't possibly allow that to happen to you."

"I don't care! I love you Michael!"

"But... is there truly such a place. Do you honestly believe we'll find it?"

"If not, we'll spend the rest of our lives searching together! So I ask again. Please... Marry me Michael!"

I tried to hold in my tears from both happiness and sadness, "Of all the... selfish... stubborn... sweet... beautiful... kind..."

"Michael... please answer me!"

"Angel... I love you. Please. Let us go and find a home together. A place where we'll be accepted and live our lives together forever!"

Angel kissed me as hard as she could, hugging me tightly. I kissed back until I was out of breath. When we finished, we held each other's hand and began walking opposite of our homes. We weren't going back. As we left, Angel wrapped my new scarf around my neck. I walked as close as I could to her with a happy smile. The burn was gone and her father was completely out of my mind. To me... I was free. Free to live a life with the one I loved. Little did we know that her father was watching the entire time by using his powers.

He scratched his chin with a sad look, "Angel... how could you disgrace our village like this... I gave you and Michael plenty of chances to stop. Why..? Why would you do this for some filthy human? You're my daughter. A proud member of our village and... you toss it aside like we meant nothing..."

With an angry swipe of his left arm, he left his home and headed out into the forest. His daughter wasn't going to escape unscathed. Every action has a consequence. It's time she learned that.


	5. Ch 5 Sunset Stars

Ch. 5 Sunset Stars

{Michael's Point Of View}

A week has passed since Angel and I have abandoned our homes in search of a new one. We wanted to find a place that will accept us. That, however, hasn't happened yet due to the lack of villages. Even though it was just us two and we could be attacked at any time... I was happy... I was spending every waking moment with the one I love. To me, that's the best and perfect life. Eventually, we exited the forest and was met with the sight of a large hill. Atop the hill was a large Apple tree that created a lovely resting spot to watch the setting sun. Angel pulled me as she excitedly ran up the hill.

"Hurry up!" Angel yelled.

My legs were hurting so I was a little slow, "Calm down Angel, it's just a hill."

Angel grinned at me, "It's not just a hill. It's OUR hill. A stop I'll always hold dear to my heart since we'll watch the stars underneath it."

"You want to watch the stars?" I asked.

"Yes. Is that boring?" Angel made a cute kissy face.

I blushed with a smile, "No. Nothing is boring as long as I have you Angel. I love you."

"I love you too Michael." Angel's smile seemed do pure.

"I want to spend every second of my life with you forever Angel. You make life worth living."

"I feel the same way Michael. Please, sit with me underneath the tree."

"As you wish, my dear Angel."

We sat near each other and looked up at the sky. As the sun set, the mixture of black, blue and orange made the sky look beautiful to me. I always loved sunsets. They made me feel so much better, even when I was sad. With Angel beside me, it was perfect. The night time chill began to creep in as I began to shiver a bit. I gripped the scarf and smiled to myself.

"Look at the stars. Aren't they beautiful Michael?"

"Yeah. Almost as beautiful as you Angel."

"Look, a shooting star. In my village, we believe wishing on stars come true."

I closed my eyes and made a mental wish, "Mm. Done. You better make a wish too."

Angel hugged me, "I already got my wish. I'm perfectly happy."

I smiled at her, "What about a home?"

"We'll find one, one day. Aren't you cold Michael?" Angel looked at me a bit worried.

I kept smiling, "Not at all. I feel perfectly warm. Can we stay like this, just for a while longer?"

"Anything you want my dear Michael." Angel whispered before kissing my head.

We sat there in each other's embrace for what seemed like hours until we fell asleep. The next morning came and we were on the move again. When my legs were tired, Angel agreed to let me rest while she went looking for food and water. I waited for her happily until i heard a bush shake. I looked at the bush to see Archimad approach me.

"Ar-Archimad? How... how did you find us?" I asked, shivering in fear.

"How? It's quite simple. I've been following you since the beginning of this feeble attempt to run away." Archimad glared at me.

"I... what are you going to do?" I asked, still shivering.

He seemed to smirk, "What I should have done when my daughter first met you. Are you ready to die?"

"No... Archimad, please don't!"

I watched as his eyes began to glow and I suddenly felt sleepy. Unable to fight this newfound drowsiness, I fell back. I remember seeing the sky before closing my eyes for the last time. Never to open them again.

{Third Person Point Of View}

Archimad stood over Michael's body and took off his scarf. With a flick of his hand, Michael's body was set ablaze. The body burned to ash within a couple of seconds before being blown away with the wind, leaving no trace. With the scarf in hand, Archimad turned to leave the area. His daughter, Angel, came back and searched frantically for her loved one. Unable to find him after a couple of days, Angel became distraught and went back home. It was the only thing she could do since she needed to confront her father. She knew he had to have done something.

"Father... you better not have..." Angel muttered, her anger beginning to cloud her mind.


	6. Ch 6 Finale

Ch. 6 Finale

{Third Person Point of View}

Angel spent months looking for her lover across the land. She kept hoping, begging Arceus that he was still alive. Every day she awoke with new found hope, and then slept alone in sorrow. It became apparent that she would never find her human mate, therefore... she decided there was only one thing left to do.

Archimad had left his village for a short time in order to work out a trade agreement with a nearby village. His walk began to quicken in pace as he noticed thick black smoke arise from his village. To his horror, the bodies of his fallen friends littered the dirt with their children. The huts they lived in were lit aflame, destroying everything. In the center of it all, was none other than his daughter. He stood their in shock, completely baffled as horror became visible on his face. She held the head of a young Kirlia before tossing it gently into a fire to watch it burn. Archimad couldn't stand there any longer and ran over to his daughter.

"What have you done!?" He screamed.

Angel looked at him, her eyes void of all emotion, "I was hoping you'd show up. I merely sacrificed our friends and family to Dark Arceus."

Archimad's eyes widened, "D...D-Dark Arceus!? Is this about that human!?"

Angel grinned, looking at him evilly, "How would you know something happened to him unless you were involved."

Archimad flinched, "I..! I merely thought it was a possibility."

Angel chuckled looking at the fires and bodies, "Look at this glorious sight! Isn't this what you wanted? Me to be the strongest and now I am!"

Archimad grabbed his daughter's shoulder, crying, "You murdered everyone... everyone! Who took care if you! All because of some... some... some worthless human!?"

Angel smiled at him, tilting her head with insanity plastered on her face, "Of course, how else am I going to get him back?"

Archimad shook her lightly, "You can't get him back! He's dead!"

Angel threw her head back, laughing, "Hahahaha! An infidel like you would believe that." Archimad's eyes widened at the word infidel, "Dark Arceus can do anything... with sacrifices that is." Angel finished, smiling at her father.

Archimad wrapped his hands around Angel's neck, strangling her, "I'll kill you before that happens!"

Angel never stopped smiling as she fell back with her father on top. Then, Archimad felt something pierce his stomach and looked to see a knife in his daughter's hand. He gasped, watching his blood drip down the blade onto her hand.

He looked at her, "Angel... you..."

Archimad's grip loosened as he was lifted up by the knife, "Yes Father, I did."

Angel watched as she used imprison on her father before using Psychic to keep him afloat. With her left, she focused on him, her right, on the knife. She killed him as slowly as she could, slicing all over his face, arms, and legs. It was nothing but punishment for what he did to her mate.

He said weakly, "Angel... stop..."

Angel snickered, "As you wish."

With a quick swipe, the knife cut her father's head off. She watched it roll off his shoulders before throwing his body into the flames. As his body burned, she collapsed onto her back, releasing held back tears. She was mourning the death of her lover, kin, and her old self. Hours passed before she finally stopped and got an idea. She got up and walked over to her father's head, picking it up. With a sick, twisted, smile, she began to hollow out his head, turning it into a helmet before leaving with it in her hand. She wandered the forest for days until she just so happened to walk into a young human boy.

He looked up at her in fear, "I'm sorry... I'm lost."

Angel started at the boy before grabbing his shirt, "You'll do." she grinned.

He looked into her eyes, crying slightly, "What do you mean?"

Angel started chuckling, "You'll be my son, if not I'll kill you."

The boy shivered, tears running down but he nodded slowly, "M-my name is Blake."

Angel smirked at him, "Not anymore. Your name is Michael now and you're going to wear this head."

What happened to the boy and Angel? No one knows... Some say she raised him into her servant, others, her lifelong mate.

The End.

(It's supposed to be short but I still wonder how I did. Let me know. ^_^)


End file.
